Yami Namikaze
'Character First Name' Yami 'Character Last Name' Namikaze 'IMVU Username' Savitora 'Nickname (optional)' Demon of the leaf 'Age' 20 'Date of Birth' 07/15 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 153 'Blood Type' O''' '''Occupation Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' ANBU Tatttoo on the right shoulder and scar across the bridge of his nose. His left hand has a fire seal tattooed on the palm and his right hand has an Absorbtion seal tattooed on that palm. 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single and ready mingle~ 'Personality' Hikaru Namikaze has an acute sense for people with strong perceptive skills. His comments and his speach paterns do not offten raise or lower more then a few octaves when he's hyperfocusing during a fight or in the middle of a mission, almost like a 6th sense. Outside of battle he can be very playful or joking and be sort of the life of a situation. His natural personality is to be an ass whenm he meets some one but as he warms up to them will quickly become nicer. This only applies to men though, for women he is always polite but never particularly flirtatious since he is very picky when it comes to his choices in women. During training he has a determination and strong drive to get stronger as well as spending most of his time training either with a partner or alone rather then spending his time with frieds though he will make time for 1 or two important people to him. His back story is neither sad nor happy, more of boring, leading to his purpose for being a ninja. Hikaru was always more athletic and stronger then his friends which is what makes him adventurous and wanting to go out of the village on missions rather then in the village cooking or working a 9-5 job for the rest of his life. He has a blood lust not to kill, but to feel the adrenhaline rush of battle. He craves it and loves the feeling of it but preffers not to kill his opponent if they are a good challenge just for the sake of fighting them again. Beyond kinda he has an attraction with animals, not with loving them but with them loving him. His personality will seem to bring mostly dogs and birds to follow him both inside the villlage and on missions which he one day hopes to use as an advantage. He always has been ahead in his class of people his age and is more determined then most to be the strongest kunoichi in his village, and eventually the world. 'Behaviour' In mission: Serious, aggressive, and merciless. Out of mission: Funloving, caring, and helpful. 'Nindo (optional)' Catch Phrase: "You'll meet death when I remove this Mask." To kill all that oppose his village and be the strongest he can possibly be. 'Summoning' Crow 'Bloodline/Clan' Namikaze 'Ninja Class ' Sannin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Wind 'Advanced Nature' Flying Raijin 'Weapon of choice' A Scythe with a chain that is wrapped around his arm until he needs it, the chain and the Scythe both being made of 7 different types of Carbon Amorphus that are stronger than diamond but have low desity for easy carrying and quick attacks. The Carbon is smoothed to the shape and sharpness of the scythe with an extremely thin layer of Titanium that is stained black covering the Carbon making for a near indestructable metal composition. The only place not stained black is the actual bladed edge of the scythe which came out as a pure white color with the metal being combined with chakra metal like Asuma's trench knives. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Purple although anyone that could see chakra would see a purple demonic being formed in the chakra that would instantly inflict a similar effect as murderous intent, paralyzing them in fear with the sight of their own death. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 5 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 5 Flying Thunder God Kunai Total: 80 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique A Rank - Chidori S Rank - Flying Thunder God S Rank - Kirin Dragon Fist C Rank - Chakra Flow A Rank - Tail Wind Slip Steam ((Used with the 4th Jutsu slot from S rank promotion.)) A Rank - Chidori Senbon A Rank - Chidori Sharp Spear C Rank - Flying Swallow B Rank - Lightning clone B Rank - Wind Cutter C Rank - Fuse S Rank - Kirin B Rank - Lock and Key B Rank - Fire seal A Rank - Chidori Nagashi C Rank - Summoning Technique A Rank - Raiton Skeleton Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Konoha, Iburi Amaya , Uchiha Aiden , Senju Heki ' 'Enemies Uzumaki Cross 'Background Information' Yami Namikaze was a man that had always been exceptionally skilled with his athletics. With anbitions to become a sage one day. he was training hard every day to reach his goal and at age 16 had become an ANBU Black Ops Soldier. His speed and attack style was perfect for assassination. His personality and his attitude towards a fight made him the perfect soldier that never thought twice before making the tough decisions, but also made it so he could easily blend in with any group using his out of combat personality. His life was dedicated to protecting the village, even if it required him to assassinate some of the most challenging Shinobi in the world with a chance of him dieing to them. Th had been his choice of fighting style ever since the day he watched his mother and father die, the only person that had taken care of him being his old Sensei with the village giving him funds for food and clothing as well as training and weapons. His scythe, which was all black except for the white blade that was sharpened as much as it could possibly be was a gift given to him the day he became an ANBU member, a weapon that he had trained with for years to master and perfect his skills with. His specialty as a scythe master had always been the ability to assassinate even large groups of targets in his bingo books at the same time, this had given him the phantom name (A name for a person that is fabled to exist but no one knows who or what he is nor seen this person, only the carnage they leave behind or rare sightings like mythical creatures) The Death Scythe. Upon hearing this name, he liked the sound of it and embraced the name as "Yami of the Death Scythe" In the past 4 years, he could feel he was becoming strong enough that he would soon leave the ANBU but still had his work cut out for him whcih was leading to him to train harder than ever. The Kage of the time was beginning to notice that as an ANBU member he was becoming too dark and crazed. His old master, the new Hokage at the time removed him from the ANBU core and decided to bring him out since he would now be known as one of The Legendary Sannin. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju